1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output apparatus and method for outputting a character using a run-length compressed font.
2. Related Background Art
(1) Hitherto, in a recording apparatus, image data such as font data or the like is stored into a recording section (ROM) in the recording apparatus and a character bit pattern corresponding to input data is accessed by the recording section developed as print data and printed. In recent years, as for the image data such as font data or the like, print data of a higher resolution is required in order to raise character quality. That is, the number of dots for constructing one character of the font data increases in proportion to the resolution. The font which is formed by a matrix of (48 dots.times.48 dots) needs 288 bytes (2306 bits) per font. In case of Japanese fonts, now assuming that about 7000 characters exist in one type style, the ROM of the memory section needs about two mbytes. Hitherto, a method of compressing image data and storing the compressed image data into the recording apparatus is used to reduce the ROM capacity. For example, there is run length compression.
(2) Hitherto, in the recording apparatus, in case of printing with a width wider in the printing using paper having a smaller predetermined width, or in case of printing a continuous sheet in accordance with the size of cut paper, such a printing is realized by a form reduction. Specifically speaking, in the case where the image data corresponding to two pages of the continuous sheet having the size of 15 inches.times.11 inches is printed on A4 size paper which is long in the vertical direction, the form is reduced into 1/2 of its original length. In the case where the image data corresponding to one page of the continuous sheet of the size of 15 inches.times.11 inches is printed on A4 size paper which is long in the lateral direction, the form is reduced into 2/3 of its original length. In the case where the image data corresponding to one page of B size paper which is long in the lateral direction is printed onto. A4 size paper which is long in the lateral direction, the form is reduced into 4/5 of its original length. In the case where the image data corresponding to one page of B size paper which is long in the vertical direction is printed onto A4 size paper which is long in the vertical direction, the form is reduced into 7/8 of its original length. In this manner, even in case of the recording apparatus which is designed so as to print on a cut sheet of the A4 size, the recorder can cope with the paper of a width wider than the A4 size.
The above conventional apparatus (1) has the following drawbacks.
1. When a character font is not compressed but is stored as it is into the recording apparatus, the ROM capacity of the recording section is extremely large, resulting in an remarkable increase in cost. PA1 2. In case of data compressing a character font by using the compressing method by the run length, a compression efficiency cannot be fairly raised. PA1 3. In case of compressing a character font and storing into the memory section of the recording apparatus, since logic to expand the compressive data is complicated and the processes must be executed on a bit unit basis, the load on software of the expanding process is fairly large and adversely influences throughout of the whole recording apparatus, resulting in a reduction in printing speed. PA1 1. In case of developing a character font and reducing a form after the image data of one line has been developed, the reduction in the vertical direction must be executed on a bit unit basis, load on the software of the reducing process is very large and an adversely influences throughout of the whole recording apparatus, resulting in a decrease in printing speed. PA1 2. A software needs to be individually designed in dependence on a difference of reduction ratio, so that a time which is required to design remarkably increases.
The above conventional apparatus (2) has the following drawbacks.